With Benefits
by k8ln713
Summary: Emmett & Rosalie are best friends & agree to be friends with benefits because they desperately need to get laid. Once starting out as good fun leads Rose to break her one rule: falling in love with Emmett. ONE SHOT. AH. RxEm. M for language and sex.


**A.N.: Re-edit of **_**With Benefits.**_** RxEm, rated M for language and lemons. Review if you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. I also don't own any rights to Hannah Montana's song "If We Were A Movie". Just using the lyrics for a few lines. And I also don't own the rights to the lines from **_**The Notebook.**_** Again just taking a couple of lines.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>WITH BENEFITS<strong>

**RPOV**

It's always just been us two.

Yeah, we had other friends, but it wasn't the same when we were in a crowd with our four best friends.

It always felt better when it was just me and Emmett.

We were like two peas in a pod. Batman and Robin. Peanut butter and jelly. Whatever other pairing you can come up with, we were it.

Us two.

We were each other's worlds. Each other's _best_ friend.

Emmett and I grew up together. In fact, I believe we were best friends while in the wombs of our mothers, who were in a yoga class specific to those who were pregnant, and they were best friends. And we were born a full day apart, Emmett born August 13th, and me on the 14th.

That's how close we were.

And as we got older, we got closer. _Closer._

It was when we were in our sophomore year of college that Emmett suggested we be friends with benefits. Yeah, I was drinking some soda and all that came spitting out of my mouth and I think some out of my nose, which hurt like a fucking bitch, and right in Emmett's face. I was so shocked to hear that come out of his mouth.

We had never _ever_ been attracted to each other romantically. It just seemed too weird because we were friends and all. And as wonderful as it sounds that two best friends, one a guy and the other a girl, would fall for each other, so much like a movie... and god dammit, now I got that damn _Hannah Montana_ song in my head thanks to me thinking that.

_If we were a movie  
>You'd be the right guy<br>And I'd be the best friend  
>That you'd fall in love with in the end<br>We'd be laughing  
>Watching the sunset<br>Fade to black  
>Show the names<br>Play that happy song..._

But anyway...

It does sound wonderful, and just what everyone would expect of either of us to do. Fall for the best friend.

So typical.

And as fantastic as that all sounds, people picturing me and Emmett falling in love, and getting married, having kids and living happily ever after... it to me sounds like a recipe for disaster.

_Hello!_ We live in the real world, not in some movie or TV series where all that shit happens!

And once we start feeling things, then admit them, eventually it's going to end in heartbreak, which will then lead to us being awkward around each other, or may even lead us to never speaking to each other again.

I couldn't risk that. I _wouldn't_ risk that.

But Emmett suggesting us being friends with benefits caught me by surprise. It was uncommon for him to suggest something like that for the two of us because, again, we never felt the spark like that.

"Uh... what did you just say?" I asked, coughing a bit.

"Rose, let's try being friends with benefits. God, we both need to get laid... _badly. _I'm desperate, and I know most of the girls in that way, and would prefer not to get reacquainted," Emmett said. "I'm sure you don't want seconds with some of the guys."

True... I didn't want seconds with the guys I was with. They were horrible in bed.

"But… why me?"

"You're the first girl who I can think of that's single. It's not like I could go ask Alice or Bella for some help. They've got Jazz and Edward. And you haven't had a boyfriend since high school... what was his name? Royce? You said you wanted to play the field in college instead of settling for someone, like a jock who by the ten year college reunion will have a beer gut and a receding hairline and is working at Burger King while you're the more successful one. Not that you don't need to be successful and need to rely on a man, just that you should be with someone who's equally successful as you. But you know what I mean.

"We just need some sexual healing. And why not just be with each other? No strings. We can still date whoever we want, and if we decide to move further into a relationship with someone, including sex, then we'll drop what we have until next time. It's just so we can get some without getting the feeling of blue balls. What do you say? Please, Rosie?"

Ugh, I hate it when he pulls the 'please Rosie?' bit. It always gets me. He's been calling me that since we were able to talk since he couldn't say 'Rosalie' at 18 months, and I'll even pull the 'Emmie' bit, too, since I used to call him that.

"Fine. We'll try this. But it's just for fun, no strings. We pretend like it doesn't go on when we're with our friends and family, so no mentioning this to Edward or Jasper," I told him.

"Same thing with Bella and Alice," he threw in. "Even other people we know."

"Okay. And, Emmett, if this ever feels like it's too much, and that things between us start to change how we feel about each other, we stop it altogether. It's not worth feeling more for you if there's a chance I'd lose you."

"Yes, Rose. I promise. Now some other rules."

"Lay them on me."

"Haha! _Lay on you!_ Haha! Okay... we can do whatever with this, so different positions, role playing, tying each other up, blah blah blah. Anything goes. It's just so we can get off, but still be the best of friends as it always has and always will be. And we can kiss and touch," Emmett said. "Anything else?"

"Um... dirty talk is always good," I mentioned.

"And we can fuck any time. Day or night. So if either of us needs it, we call to let the other know. So don't be embarrassed to call me when you need a little _healing_, Rosie," Emmett teased, wiggling his eyebrows and making me laugh loudly.

"Okay, deal."

"Deal."

And we shake on it. Our secret handshake that we've had since we were five.

* * *

><p>It was that night that we had our first fuck as friends with benefits.<p>

And it was _good!_

_Oh…_ the things Emmett was able to do with his fingers and tongue and, oh God, his cock! That thing was, like, nine inches long and extremely hard. He buried himself deep within me, hitting spots no other guy had ever hit and making me come five times that night just with his cock alone. The other three times were with three fingers deep within me and his tongue flicking my clit. _So good._

And he wasn't complaining either. He said I gave him the best blow job ever, deep throating the shit out of him, and made him come extremely hard while in me.

I guess we were desperate for some sexual healing.

And we went back to how things were before this arrangement started. We would go to class, joke around, eat meals together and just hang with each other and our friends. Nothing was really different between us except we were fucking each other when we needed it.

We had been really busy the last week because school was taking most of our time, so Emmett and I hardly saw each other, let alone fuck each other when we needed it.

It was one night of heavy studying for my English final for the fall semester that I just couldn't take it anymore and needed to be fucked badly. I needed Emmett. I was in heat, extreme heat, and just thinking of the couple of times we've done it was getting me hot and my panties wet.

So I followed our rule: to call whenever we needed it, no matter what time it was. I picked up my phone and clicked '1' on my speed dial list that called Emmett. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Emmett..."

"Yeah, Rosie..." he drawled out seductively, as if he was in tune with me the minute I said his name.

"I need you. I need you so much," I answered.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Be naked and ready on your bed by the time I get there," he said before hanging up.

I ripped the hair band out of my hair, letting my long blonde locks fall in natural waves, just tousling it a bit more, and applied a little of the watermelon lip balm he likes, so when he kisses or licks my lips, he could taste it. I then stripped off all my clothes, leaving myself bare for Emmett.

I unlocked my door and jumped on my bed, lying down with my elbows propping me up so Emmett got a good view of my naked body when he walked in. I was so grateful that I had a single person dorm. I didn't need interruptions and didn't feel the need to be quiet.

Two minutes later, there was a knock, followed by Emmett's voice whispering, "Rosie?"

"It's open, Emmett," I said. He then entered and his eyes bugged out, just like every time he's seen me bare for him.

"So beautiful..." he whispered. Emmett walked forward and peeled off all his clothes, then leaving himself in all his glory for me to see. He looked like a god. His muscles we toned perfectly, from his arms, down his back to his legs, and even had an eight-pack. Washboard abs are so hot!

And his cock stood straight up. It was happy to see me.

He then climbs up onto my bed and hovers over me, his face a mere three inches from my face. He then kisses me hard and passionately. I moaned into his mouth and started groping his body. He tasted and felt so good. Emmett, too, was touching me all over my body, palming my tits and making my nipples pebble at the sensitive touch of his fingers. I could feel the sensations flowing throughout my body. I pulled my mouth away from his and begged, "Please, Emmie. I need you to touch me. I want to feel your fingers in me. They feel so good in me."

"Anything for you, Rosie," he answered, swiftly kissing me again while shoving two long fingers into me, and I came just from the impact from them. _One..._

I screamed out in pleasure as he kept pleasuring me with his fingers while rubbing his thumb on my clit. I was whimpering, too, begging him to let me come. It all felt so good. No one ever made me feel this way. No one made me come so many times with his fingers and cock. Only Emmett did that. _Two..._

He pulled his fingers out of me and sucked my juices off. _Oh, so hot!_ I then felt his tongue on my clit, going in small circles, before he then thrust his tongue deep within me, continuing to rub my clit with his index finger quickly, as to bring me to a faster release. With just his tongue entering, I felt another orgasm. _Three..._

I gripped his hair tightly, riding his face and spazzing from another orgasm. _Four..._

He just made me come four times, and he hasn't even fucked me yet.

After coming down from that high, Emmett licked me clean, also licking his lips for any remainder of my juices. "Delicious," he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Fuck me Emmett! I need you to fuck me now!" I yelled. Emmett once again hovered over me, positioning himself at my entrance.

But he took me by surprise and flipped me onto my stomach. I knew what to do, which was to get on all fours so he can fuck me from behind. Emmett then slipped in quickly, pounding in and out of me in fast motion, bringing me to another orgasm. _Five..._ I turned my head to face him, and he kissed me passionately again, his tongue rolling with mine. When he released my mouth, I let out one of the loudest moans to come out of my mouth.

"Oh! Emmett! Mmm... feels sooo goooddd. Ungh!" I moaned out.

"Ungh, Rosie. You feel good!" Emmett grunted. "You like it when I do this? Do you like it when I fuck you from behind? Hmm, baby?"

"Yes! Yes! Baby, yes! I love it!" I screamed out while I shuddered from my sixth orgasm of the night. I then felt him have his orgasm.

We collapsed on the bed, Emmett rolling off me so he didn't crush me. I lifted myself up a tiny bit so I could maneuver myself into his warm arms. I now needed to feel safe within his arms, my sanctuary.

"Sorry if I was a little rough with you. I needed it badly, Rosie," Emmett whispered to me.

"No, it's okay. I needed it badly, too. Probably more than you," I replied, letting a giggle escape my lips.

"Okay. Good night, Rosie." He kissed my cheeks quickly before getting up and throwing on his clothes to leave my dorm.

"Good night, Emmie," I answered.

* * *

><p>Emmett and I continued our little game. More times it was when we were under stress from school that one of us would call the other and beg to be fucked to get some sort of release, and always it was fantastic. So far, out of all the sexcapades I've experienced with boyfriends, he's the only one who's fully satisfied me, and he wasn't even my boyfriend. He was just my friend with benefits, and also just my best friend, which he'll always be first.<p>

The fall semester has been over for almost a month, and we all were on winter break, the spring semester starting back up in February. We planned on spending all of it in Forks to see our families, but all of us would get out and chill at the diner or go to the movies in Port Angeles, or even head back up to Seattle just to do things there for a day.

Emmett and I were still fucking throughout the break whenever we got the chance to be alone. They didn't come too often, but when they did, it was worth the wait. _Explosive orgasms!_

It was two weeks till break was over and we got the news that one of our friends from the reservation had died in a car accident. She had been driving on the slick roads, going a bit too fast. She came around a bend in the road and lost control of her car and crashed, the car wrapping around a pole. She didn't die upon impact, but her injuries were really bad and she had died along the way to the hospital.

The funeral was a couple of days later. What a nice way to spend our last few days in Forks, mourning over the loss of a good friend. I was never one to show my real emotions, but now I was a wreck. I was crying all the time. Whenever someone would mention her name, my lip would quiver. Whenever I heard a car's tires screech, I would jump at the sound, fearing someone would crash or hit someone or something.

I was a mess.

We all headed back to Seattle to move back into our dorms. I was still shook up about my friend's death, but it wasn't so bad. But one night I was uploading pictures from my camera onto my computer to get some more space on it when I came across some pictures from senior year, where a party on First Beach took place, and her face was in most of the pictures. I broke down after going through them.

I didn't hear Emmett come into my room or feel his arms lift me up off the floor, to which I collapsed to during my breakdown, and place me onto my bed. He hugged me to his chest tightly and just let me cry.

My tears subsided and I looked up into his eyes and I saw nothing but love and care. He was being a good friend to me by making sure I was alright. What I felt was something I never expected to do with Emmett: I felt like I was in love with him.

Shocked you? Shocked me! I never wanted it to happen, but I guess it did. I saw it in his actions, his words, and his presence. We'd been best friends for twenty years and for twenty years we never felt those tingly feelings. But I had been feeling them throughout the time that we'd been participating in our arrangement. They weren't strong, off the chart sensations before, but now, it was building up within me. I silently asked him to make love to me, just by looking into his eyes. He nodded and leaned in and kissed me.

I felt a spark. No… _fireworks!_

As we continued kissing, we went on to peel each other's clothes off till we were naked. Emmett placed me down on my bed and kissed my lips down to my neck, proceeding to suck my nipple into his mouth, while groping my other one. I moaned at the feeling of his lips on me in the sensual way. At the same time, he'd been rubbing my clit with his index finger, the jolts of electricity flowing in me. I was pumping his cock while he was taking care of me.

Another reason I felt like I was in love with him: We took care of each other in many ways.

Emmett looked up at me, stopping his assault on my tits, and I just nodded, letting him know that I was ready. He lifted himself up, lined his dick up to my entrance and pushed through. I moaned at the feeling of him inside me; it felt so amazing. Better than anyone else being inside me.

When he was in to the brink, he pulled back out and thrust himself, slowly, back into me, continuing at that pace. I had my arms around his neck and our eyes were only on each other, never once closing them.

When I felt the feeling of the coil in my stomach about to unwind and snap, I kissed him deeply, silently telling him I was coming and that I felt more for him than friendship. I knew he understood my first mute statement, but the other he did not catch onto at that moment.

I came undone as my lips remained on his, our tongues twisting together. I let out a loud muffled moan and he let out a grunt before I felt him spill in me. Emmett collapsed on me, but rolling over with me still in his arms. I laid my head on his chest, his huge arms still keeping me safe in our little bubble.

_I love you, Emmett._

* * *

><p>I wanted to keep my promise to him about stopping this because I had gotten attached in a way I didn't want happening, but it was too late. I was already deeply in love with him and there was no turning back even if we stopped it. So we still kept doing it, fast and rough or slow and sweet. Crazy positions, role playing... we did it all. I was comfortable doing all those things, but I wasn't ready to admit my newfound feelings for Emmett. I was afraid to admit them because I got no sign of him feeling the same. He still flirted with other girls and had gone on dates, but he never let off any flashing neon signs telling me he wanted them sexually. We were still having sex, so I assumed that he didn't want to stop this and that the dates were just that and nothing more, but it could just be because we were having a good time, not that he wanted me in that way.<p>

I haven't been out on a date in a while, so one day I was asked out by this guy named Tyler. I told Alice and Bella of my date with him and they were happy that I was getting out for a change. I mentioned my date to Emmett and I could tell there was a forced smile on his face. He faked about being happy for me that I got a date for once since it's been so long.

_He looked almost jealous._ But I let it go and went on the date.

The date was okay. Nothing special. I dressed nicely in a white tank top, skinny jeans, a charcoal boyfriend sweater unbuttoned and my heeled boots. And I let my hair down in loose curls and kept my makeup natural looking. It was nice, but casual. Tyler just took me to a restaurant with no fancy dress code, and we talked. But I felt no spark.

_Nothing that felt like when I was with Emmett._

Seriously... I knew I was in love with Emmett. No one knew me like he did, and vice versa. We knew each other on so many levels, from our favorite foods, movies, and music to sports and cars and other things. We spent more time together combined than with all the times we've spent with Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward. And he knew me intimately, and I believed no one else would because I love him and I probably would never ever love another man the way I love him.

When Tyler dropped me off, he leaned in to kiss me, and I let him. I felt nothing. Not even a little crackle. I pulled away and thanked Tyler for the date, but I told him that I would prefer staying friends with him. He took it like a man and said he'd probably see if this girl Lauren could be the one for him and I wished him luck in finding his one and only.

I walked into the dorm and to my room where Emmett was sitting outside of it, waiting for me to come back.

"Emmett... what are you doing here?" I asked him, crouching down to eye level with him.

"Just hanging out here till you came back," he answered nonchalantly.

"What if I was coming back to fuck Tyler?"

"Were you seriously gonna fuck that asshole who probably has a one inch cock?"

"Oh my God, Emmett! Lighten up! I sent him home. I felt nothing with him." I stood up and unlocked my door, walking in. Emmett followed.

"You didn't feel anything?" he asked quietly.

"Nope. We talked about a lot of things, and when he kissed me goodnight, I felt no spark. Not even a little crackle of one. I wished him luck in finding the one, but I wasn't it for him," I told him as I took off my boots.

"So... are you still gonna keep dating and hook up with douchebags till you find the one?"

"Emmett, are you seriously going to get involved with my love life? Poke around in my business?"

"I already poke around in your business, in more ways than one."

"Jesus fuck, Emmett! You know what I mean! Are you going to follow them around and dig up some dirt on them to prove they're not good for me?"

"Rosie, I have to. I'm your best friend! I'm supposed to protect you from getting hurt by an asshole who just wants to use you for sex to get off!" Emmett yelled out.

"Well, aren't we using each other? We're fucking just so we can get off?"

"That's not fair, Rose. We agreed to do it. Both of us. That's not using each other. You didn't have to agree to it if you didn't want to."

"Emmett... I know you're my best friend and want to protect me, but you can't all the time. I need to fend for myself. I'm the one who knows me better than anyone else, and I think I'm capable of knowing who are assholes and who aren't. I think I'm able to know who I believe is the one."

"I know you just as much as you do. Same thing with me. Fuck, I may actually know you more than you do."

"Really? You think you actually know more about me that I do? What I'm thinking and feeling? Okay... so do you know who I'm in love with? Who I'm close to and know a lot about? Who I've felt things deeply for a while now?" I challenged.

Now was the time to let it all out. If it changed everything, then so be it. We knew there was a chance this whole arrangement could backfire at any time. Might as well get it over with.

"What?" he asked, stumped by my question.

"Do you know who I'm deeply in love with and that I only went on a date with Tyler was just to see if maybe it was just a trick of my imagination? And that the guy I love more than anything is acting all jealous because I went out on a date and not with him?" I continued.

Emmett still looked shocked by this somewhat of a sudden confession of my feelings for him.

"Emmett... do you know that it's _you_ who I'm head over heels in love with?"

His face changed from the confused look to being in shock, with his mouth dropped open, to a feeling of happiness. His grin was exceptionally wide, white sparkly teeth showing and his hazel eyes shining with love. He took three steps toward me, picked me up off my feet and kissed me passionately.

_Well... I wasn't totally expecting that._

I kissed him back with as much passion, my hands holding his face while his arms wrapped around me tightly, never losing grip. He pulled back from me and said the three words I've wanted to hear from him for a while now.

"I love you. I love you so much. I've been in love with you for years now, but never had the guts to tell you. I've dated girls to get you jealous, but it never fazed you. I believed that you didn't want me in that way," Emmett confessed. I was shocked. He's been in love with me?

"And that's why I came up with the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. If I could be close to you in that way, maybe my feelings would show with you if I was with you intimately, and then you'd want me back," he continued. "I even kept flirting and dating girls just to make you jealous, in case that us being together like that would make you want me and want to rip those girls' hair out since I'm flirting with them and not you."

"So, you've been in love with me for a while?" I asked, still in shock by his confession.

"Yeah, since tenth grade, when you started looking like a girl." Yeah, I was a bit of a late bloomer with sprouting boobs and getting a curvy shape.

"And this whole 'friends with benefits' thing was, like, an experiment to see if I could start feeling the same for you since I showed no interest before?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... well what if it didn't work? What if I found a guy and fell in love with him? Had my happily ever after with him instead?" I continued asking, trying to get some answers.

"Well, if you hadn't found the right guy yet, then we would keep continuing this until you woke up and realized I was it for you. And if you did end up finding someone else, I'd let you go until you weren't happy with him anymore, where you'd come back to me, where I'd prove to you once again that you're it for me and I'm for you. I wouldn't love another woman the way I loved you, Rosie."

"You wouldn't give up on me?" I whispered.

"I would never give up on you, Rosie. I love you so much. I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. In every way possible."

"Did you just quote _The Notebook?" _I asked.

"Umm... aww shit! Yes I did. I blame you for making me watch it with you, Alice and Bella. And I'm sure Edward and Jasper blame them, too, since they're now hooked on it. And I believe Edward actually read the book, too."

"It's okay." I smiled and let out a small laugh. "That part was actually one of my favorite parts, and I love that you feel that way, 'cause I now realize that I want you, forever, you and me, everyday," I told him, before leaning in and kissing him sweetly on the lips. He reciprocated.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale. So much," Emmett says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too, Emmett McCarty."

* * *

><p><em>Four years later...<em>

Our game stopped after that night of confessions.

We now made love or fucked because we were in love and not to keep the façade of being friends with benefits. _We just wanted each other._ Of course, though we acted like a couple in love, now feeling no awkwardness of coming out like that to our friends and hanging out with them as three couples, we would always be best friends first. And anyway, people in love are always supposed to consider their significant others as best friends. We were just it before falling in love.

It was now August 10th. I was dressed in white, a sixpence in my shoe, wearing a new pair of earrings from Bella for my special day, an old beaded bracelet I made with Emmett when we were eight, sporting blue toenails covered by my heels and having borrowed Alice's favorite necklace. I had everything I needed to make sure no bad luck came upon me on my wedding day.

_Holy shit! I'm getting married today!_

To the love of my life... Emmett McCarty. I was going to be Mrs. Rosalie McCarty.

After giving quick kisses to my best friends and maids of honor ('cause I couldn't choose between my best friends for that spot and no one else deserved it more than them) and then sending the flower girl, my three-year old little sister who was a surprise for all of us when we found out about her arrival, to walk down the aisle with her three-year old twin brother, _my_ little brother, a surprise we didn't find out for six months into my parents' pregnancy, the ring bearer.

Then Bella and Alice would walk down. Edward and Jasper were Emmett's best men, 'cause he couldn't choose between them either.

Then it was time. The 'Wedding March' started playing, and my father appeared to my right side to walk me down the aisle.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. You'll always be my little girl, even if there's another man to take care of you," my dad said, holding back the tears. I continued trying to hold mine back, too, but I'm not having much luck with that.

"Don't worry. You'll always be number one. But good luck with Lily. You gotta start all over," I laughed out.

"Yeah, I guess so. Luckily, I don't have to worry about Tommy." I giggled and kissed my dad's cheek, and then he led me down the thirty feet to where Emmett was standing. I'm guessing that by the gasp he let out that he thought I was the most beautiful woman alive, and I couldn't help but continuing to smile because I was so happy.

We finally got to the alter, where the priest asked who gives me away, and my father answering that he and my mom do. He let me go, placing my hand in Emmett's and sitting in his seat. The priest read the passage from _Corinthians 1_ and after the mass part, we said our vows. We kept it traditional.

The priest looked at Emmett, read the vows aloud and asked Emmett to repeat him.

"I, Emmett Michael McCarty, take thee, Rosalie Lillian Hale, to be my wedded wife; to love and to comfort from this day forward until death do us part." The priest looked to me and did the same, asking me to repeat the same vows.

"I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take thee, Emmett Michael McCarty, to be my wedded husband; to love and to comfort from this day forward until death do us part."

Then it was the exchanging of the rings, given to Emmett by Jasper and Edward, one given to me for Emmett.

Emmett placed my wedding band on my finger and said, "With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

I did the same. "With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest says. Emmett looked to me, with all the love shining in his eyes, kissed me how I always pictured my first kiss with my husband to be like. _Absolutely perfect._

"Ladies and gentleman, I now present you Mr. And Mrs. Emmett McCarty." Everyone clapped and Emmett and I walked back down the aisle, ready to start the rest of our lives together, as it always was meant to be from the day our mothers laid us down next to each other in the hospital, with linked hands.


End file.
